<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange family by the sea by Objectofimagination</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005279">Strange family by the sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Objectofimagination/pseuds/Objectofimagination'>Objectofimagination</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BioShock 1 &amp; 2 (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chapters are short, Eleanor ships it so hard, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, No suit delta, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, Out of Character, Past Violence, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Objectofimagination/pseuds/Objectofimagination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a strange family living by the sea. A man horribly disfigured by war who rumour has it was a supposed POW survivor, a young girl no more than 16 that wants the best for her papa and a polite southern gentleman with a certain charm about him. What a strange family indeed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Amanda, Haven't you heard the rumors? There's a strange family living by the sea! I hear they came all the way from Rapture , can you believe it? They survived!" That's all the town's people talked about these days was that strange group of people,  course they were nice and polite but not a single person could get them to open up about what really went down in Rapture.  The nightmares happened often with Delta usually punching a hole in the wall, it got so bad Sinclair had to stay with him overnight to make sure he didn't harm himself in his sleep  but its not like he minded in the first place. </p><p>Well tonight was just that.</p><p>"Johnny! Hey now sport, it's me your ol pal Augustus its alright!" Delta was too busy thrashing in his sleep to care and ended up elbowing his roommate in the nose. The scream of pain brought Delta back to his senses as he signed 'oh my god Augustus are you alright?!' Blood started to trickle down "Hey look whose awake, I'm alright honey pot don't worry a lil bump like that ain't gonna hurt me none". 

Delta just frowned as Sinclair hugged him and gave him one of his famous smiles. "Y'all wanna talk about it champ? Must of been a helluva nightmare " Delta's body stiffened at the thought 'not now, maybe tomorrow?' Sinclair nodded in agreement "only if you feel up to it ok Sugar plum? " Delta smiled 'thank you,  good night' Sinclair nodded "like wise" and they soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eleanor asks  a few questions and maybe this time she'll get a straight answer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eleanor knew of her father's PTSD,  she knew he could lash out causing him or someone else harm. What she didn't know is why Sinclair? Why couldn't she take his place and calm down her papa? Yes the two were close but Eleanor figured they were just friends...right? Friends who slept in the same bed, friends who cooked together who did everything but bathe together and if instead one were a woman you'd mistake them for an old m- oh...."my god why hadn't i noticed this sooner?! Eleanor you idiot...Sinclair loves father!" She laughed, of course they had been through hell and back! It'd only make sense for them to become close!</p><p>"Papa Sinclair do you have a moment?" Sinclair sat in his usual place right by the fireplace with a trashy romance novel in hand and Delta snuggling his side with one arm draped around his shoulder, the only odd thing was the band aid on his nose.  "Course Sweetpea, he smiled closing the book as Delta got up and made his way to the kitchen "what can your papa do for you?" Eleanor's expression remained unchanged "I will not beat around the bush so to speak,  you love father don't you?" Sinclair paused before speaking "course i love Johnny! without him i sure as hell wouldn't be standin here today, why whatever brought this on?" Eleanor sighed "you love him more than a friend Sinclair i am not dumb" by now the man in front of her turned cherry red "n-now see here ...y'all know that...Johnny is just..." Eleanor just smiled "i rest my case, i will be in my room if you need me papa" and with that Sinclair was left a blushing mess till Delta came back in with a plate full of apple slices.</p><p>'Hey your face is flush,  you ok?' The older man sighed Your little girl is turning out to be quiet the interrogator Johnny " Delta tried to chuckle but the noise came out as a strange groan. 'Apple?' He pointed to the plate "why thank ya sport I'd love some" and grabbed a few.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ya boi Augustus gets feelings holy fck!! Sinclair's pov for this chapter!<br/>Side note,  Agustus is Sinclair's first name but he's just gonna be referred to by last name until shit hits the fan. You KNOW shit hit the fan as a kid when someone used your full name.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny is my best friend! The man single handedly saved my life, it's only natural that we're so close right? We cook together,  clean together,  hell we sleep in the same room...we're just really good friends. He's a handsome fella too minus the scars, and boy is he tall! A good almost two feet taller than me! The way his hands move as he signs...Sinclair paled as realization hit him like a freight train. </p><p>"Oh dear lord I'm in love with him!" Sweat oh god he's starting to sweat, when did it get so hot in here? Sinclair raced to the window nearly breaking it off the hinges as it opened,  the salty sea air did little to calm his nerves however. "Lord almighty how can you be so blind Agustus? Two years of pinning like a little school girl?! Christ!"  Thank god Johnny and Eleanor were out at the market, he'd never forgive himself if either of them caught on. Well Eleanor already knows she's smart as a whip. But oh god what would Johnny think? He'd probably be disgusted and rightly so! " he's only what 29? and here i am a sad bag o bones at 40... it just wouldn't work..." sure he was a tad grey and a bit chubby but he still looked good right?</p><p>Sinclair loved the man who saved his life, who gave him a home and a family, but would it really be appropriate to confess? They were extremely close already...so why not give it a shot? It'd work right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny comes to a realization as Eleanor buys food.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The market was fairly busy, vendors selling fresh fruits and vegetables and bakers selling bread. Johnny didn't really enjoy crowds but he'd do anything for Eleanor,  and if that means being stared at by strangers then so be it. "Father I'm going to head to the bakers for some muffins, why don't you stop by Ms. Daisy's flower shop? You enjoy the flowers!". Johnny nodded 'maybe she's got fresh roses in?' He signed, "you won't know till you look!" He quickly hugged Eleanor and the two split up for the rest of the afternoon. As he walked to the shop he couldn't help but wonder what kind of things Sinclair liked, he'd been thinking of the man constantly and well he got a funny feeling in his chest whenever the man was near him. 'Oh no i have a crush on Sinclair '. </p><p>Ms. Daisy was a sweet old lady, roughly 75 and almost completely blind in one eye but that didn't stop her from getting around and chatting with customers. Johnny liked her, ways nice to him and if she met Sinclair would the two get along? 'Just enjoy the flowers!'He thought to himself. He wondered what flowers Sinclair liked, he seemed like a rose type of guy. 'Roses, maybe even candles and chocolates..if i got him some..'  Ms. Daisy quickly walked over and grabbed his hand "no frowning allowed mister! Now quit your moping and get your date some roses!" Johnny stilled and quickly signed 'i don't have a date Ms. daisy i -' she hushed him and pushed the bouquet into his hands "go on! You can thank me later, there on the house!". </p><p>'Oh god what do i even say ?!'</p><p>And right on cue Eleanor walked through the door, "i knew you liked papa Sinclair!" She had the biggest smile on her face, how could Johnny say no?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny boy has a gay panic while Eleanor watches, not much else happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eleanor knew,  that was a given since she was a smart girl to begin with. Johnny figured as much but how would Sinclair react? He'd known the man for 6 years already! He knew his habits, his favourite books, music, foods and everything else about Sinclair since getting out of Rapture,  hell the two shared a bed for a while! It was like the two were already an old married couple. </p><p>Eleanor couldn't stop smiling 'father's finally getting it!' She thought to herself as Johnny continued to panic.</p><p> </p><p>But how would he react?</p><p>He had the flowers but he didn't have much else.  He was wearing a simple shirt paired with suspenders and black shoes, what kind of outfit like his screamed 'please date me?'</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Agustus Sinclair continued to panic in his own way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first bioshock fic :) chapters will be short mind you! The tagging system doesn't like it when i try to add that :P kudos and comments keep me writing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>